


春梦了无痕

by Tongjiqiansheng



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongjiqiansheng/pseuds/Tongjiqiansheng
Relationships: All咕哒♂, 燕青咕哒, 高文咕哒
Kudos: 12





	春梦了无痕

春梦了无痕

all咕哒预警

事情的开端是玛修的无心之言  
“已经是春天了呢，可惜在迦勒底实在是没法感受到。”  
没错，如果是曾经的迦勒底，就算是身处南极雪山深处，在春天也会有风雪依稀减小的迹象。可在这彷徨海，这魔术师缔造的人工奇迹内部，即便将设施建筑全部还原，也唯独无法复制春天的气息。能够提醒季节的存在的只有单薄的日历  
“说起来，在前辈的家乡。春天似乎有赏花的传统是吗？”少女歪过头，眼里充满了对未知事物的向往。  
“是啊，每年樱花开的时候，电视里还会播报樱花前线。以前我也会和父母一起在樱花树下野餐聊天什么的。当时真的很快乐啊。”  
藤丸立香和学妹一起走向食堂，在他们身后忽地伸出了几个小脑袋。  
于是这番对话很快传遍了迦勒底，小达芬奇和紫苑都表示了浓厚的兴趣。于是一场盛大的春日酒宴被订上了日程。邀请人员几乎遍布迦勒底，无论是员工还是从者都积极享受难得的休憩时光。甚至几位古代王对此也颇有兴趣，乌鲁克的贤王甚至难得的提供了许多美酒佳酿。  
可事情又是怎么变成现在这样的呢？  
“啊、呼~、啊啊”  
年轻的御主无力的瘫倒在床上，原本整齐的制服现在只有手臂上还有些许布料。双腿无力的打开，纤细笔直的小腿暧昧的缠在侵犯他的人腰上。或浅或深的吻痕从脖子遍布到腰腹，甚至连脚踝处都分布着几个牙印。  
他迷茫的看向天花板，整个身子随着从者的动作不停摇摆。  
或许是得益于从前与玛修的契约，大量的酒精并没有完全摧毁他的神经，他对现在发生的事情还有一些基本的认知。可也因为不知被谁灌下的多种美酒，他似乎丧失了一部分记忆。  
似乎是发现了他的苏醒，从者覆上前吻住他的嘴。正在他身上动作的从者有着金色的头发，即便是在昏暗的光带下也格外好认。他有着健壮的肌肉和天使一样的面容，离开立香嘴唇时拉出了长长的涎丝。  
可藤丸立香还是想不起来他是谁，明明这面容如此熟悉，但怎么也想不起来他的名字。  
耳边断断续续传来他的声音，似乎是因为酒精的效用并没有消失，这声音断断续续  
“对不起……我爱你……我只爱你……原谅我吧……”  
依稀是他在祈求什么，可藤丸立香还是不清楚。他的记忆仅仅停留在刚才的会场里，酒吞童子懒散而妩媚的让他品尝东方的吟酿、还有梅林抱着不怀好意的笑容送上西方的烈酒、似乎还有吉尔递来的乌鲁克麦酒。数不尽的英灵不断地送来美酒，御主虽然无奈也只能一起陪着喝  
会想到这里，藤丸立香潜意识砸了咂舌  
【肯定会被卫宫骂的吧。】  
然而记忆中似乎也出现了卫宫，红色外衣的弓兵无奈的把他背回住所，同时劝走了想照顾他的学妹等人  
“卫宫……”他不自觉的说出了声，而这恰好激怒了还埋在他体内的人  
他的动作愈发激烈起来，狂风暴雨般侵犯着御主今天才打开的小穴  
于是藤丸立香再次忘记了刚回想起来的一部分经历，被迫全身心体验前所未有的感受  
好歹也是霓虹国的少年，即便没什么太大兴趣，但他也有着和朋友一起”学习“的体验。  
但和这不一样，这和想象的不一样  
因为刚才吐出的呓语，从者将他翻了个个。藤丸立香被迫趴在床上，以腰为轴心下半身被高高抬起迎合从者的侵略。  
他依然浑身无力，肌肉也好魔术回路也好，无论大脑怎么发出信号都如泥牛入海毫无音讯。他只感受到了压迫，那金发男子紧急握住他的腰肢，下半身在他体内不断地抽插。  
而那刚打开不到一天的小穴已经张开了很大，能够承接住从者惊人的尺寸。穴口虽然有些红肿，但即便只是看着都能想象到内部的销魂。  
二代迦勒底的宿舍有些昏暗，当主灯被关掉后就只剩下几根聊胜于无的光带。昏暗的灯光下物体的轮廓都变得十分暧昧，从者、御主、床、被褥这些东西的存在感被不断放大。摇摆的身躯，口中吐露的呻吟，肉体摩擦碰撞的声音，这些要素构成了这个春日的夜晚。  
不知过了多久，少年体内的液体更多了。他的从者精力无比旺盛，但也无比沉默寡言。他几乎不再说话，仅仅只会在尽兴时发出低吼。他也不在意御主会说什么，一段时间的后入式后他又把御主翻了过来。但他会在短暂的不应期内牢牢吻住御主，让他不发出声音。而不应期后，男孩能发出的只有不断的呻吟和喘息。  
少年的意识逐渐清醒了过来。他已经能想起来，当红色的弓兵劝走学妹等人后，关上门他忽然改变了模样  
那是有着黑色长发和牡丹纹身的男子  
是他开的头  
男孩能想起来暗杀者头发光滑的触感，因为他曾充满爱意的将头发放到御主手边。他也能想起来侠客艳丽的纹身下紧实的肌肉，白皙的皮肤下到底有多大的力量。那双极擅拳法的大手也曾像这金发从者一样握紧他的腰肢，并把御主纤细的身体压在床上或者墙上。  
少年感觉自己似乎是在做梦，因为在他的印象中，那暗杀者不但给他开了苞，似乎也和他度过了相当长的一段时间。可他感觉自己身下的那个小口并不是非常疲惫，即便现在里面充满体液也能精神百倍的缠住金发从者的性器  
他发现自己依然想不起来这金发男子的名字。甚至是记忆里的红色弓兵和暗杀者，他都仅仅记得职介而非姓名  
奇怪，什么是职介  
打断他思考的是金发男子的抽离，他似乎说了什么，但断断续续罢工的双耳只传来了几个单独的词语  
”虽然……不……独占……我……满足……”  
说完后，他又深深吻住了少年。这次的吻比以往任何一次都要深情。  
”哗——“  
门开了，可外面似乎也没有多明亮。在暗处停留太久的双眼只能看到门口站了一名新的从者，他毛绒绒的长发几乎长到小腿  
”高文卿……太长……不满“  
依然只能听到断断续续的词语  
金发从者似乎非常不满，但他还是穿好衣服离开了这个房间  
接着那门口的人走了进来，他挥舞魔杖在御主身上留下一个又一个的魔法。于是藤丸立香再次失去了意识，身上情事的痕迹也几乎全部消失，甚至连被撑大灌满的小穴都排出液体并紧紧合拢。  
少年双眸紧闭，似乎在做一个并不平静的梦。他几乎不着寸缕，并在魔术师的恶趣味下摆出了相当淫靡的姿势任人采撷。  
现在是凌晨三点，五分钟后另一名对御主心怀妄念的从者就会如约前来。在他的侵犯下，少年又会回到五个小时前的样子吧  
然而时间并不算什么，假如御主能够醒来并看一眼床头的电子表的话，就会发现那里并没有任何的数字变动。  
这是春天的夜晚，床上躺着的是迦勒底仅有的人类御主。  
在酒精和魔术的作用下，他对今晚发生的事情不会有任何的印象。  
毕竟，春梦了无痕。


End file.
